


The One Where Sokka is Kind of a Dork

by thefiresfromheaven



Series: Zukka Omega!Verse [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Campfire, Healing, Honey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Zuko is a precious muffin, sparky sparky boom man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefiresfromheaven/pseuds/thefiresfromheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you being so nice to me?”</p>
<p>     “Huh?” Now it's Sokka's turn to cock his head and look confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>     “I just meant, I was your enemy not so long ago. I've been your ally for about a day.”</p>
<p>     Sokka shrugs. “I'm not allowed to be nice to you?”</p>
<p>     “I didn't say that.”</p>
<p>     “So let me be nice to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sokka is Kind of a Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Late night writing again. Is anyone really surprised?
> 
> Again dedicated to/inspired by beersforqueers. The day I stop reading their fics is the day that I will be dead.

Okay, so the thing with Combustion Man happened. And Zuko was ridiculously, stupidly brave and tried to fight the guy off by himself and nearly got blown into little tiny pieces. It had nearly given Sokka a heart attack, and honestly he'd been about ready to throw himself at the bastard and rip him to shreds. Luckily he'd spotted Zuko (still alive, hauling himself up by a hanging vine) before he'd had the chance to do anything life-threateningly stupid. His head had cleared enough for him to come up with a plan (which had worked perfectly, thank you very much) and just like that, the danger was gone.

All this had happened an hour ago though, and his blood is still racing, and not at all in a nice way. It's more like a oh-my-Spirits-I-need-to-hit-something-right-now-or-I'm-going-to-explode kind of way. Unfortunately there's nothing nearby to hit, so he settles on pacing.

“Sokka, sit down,” Katara commands, but her voice is absent and lacks the usual force that the words would carry. She's pretty tired from healing up the various cuts and bruises that they'd suffered as a result of Combustion Man's attack, and she's just finishing up with the last of her patients.

“Really, you don't have to do this,” Zuko protests weakly. Katara has his hands- badly scraped up during their fight with the Combustion Man- wrapped in glowing water as she heals the worst of the damage.

“You're part of our group now,” Katara says gently but firmly, eyes focused on her work. “This is what we do for each other. Now stop complaining. You fought just as hard as the rest of us did.”

Zuko shuts up, which is probably best if he knows whats good for him. Katara can be one scary Alpha when people don't let her help them and Sokka doesn't think that the firebender is ready for that quite yet.

Sokka keeps pacing. He knows he should probably listen to Katara (contrary to popular belief, he is aware that she's the more dominant Alpha and just lets him play at being bigger and better because she's nice), but he still feels so on edge. He feels like if he stands still for even a second he's going to start vibrating and, I don't know, catch fire or something. He needs to do something with his hands, maybe grab his sword and run through some drills, or-

“There, you're done.” Katara stands and bends the water back into her waterskin. Zuko turns his hands over, looking a little impressed, and Sokka darts over to examine his sister's work. She's done an excellent job, as usual, and his hands looks pretty much perfect again.

“That's amazing,” Zuko remarks, and it really is, honestly. Sokka is proud of his sister and all that she's learned and accomplished over the past few months. He grabs Zuko's hands on a whim, turning them over to check everywhere, just to make sure that he's all healed up. Perfect, absolutely perfect. He runs the pad of his thumb over Zuko's palm, feeling the rough sword callouses there, feeling the strength in those hands. They're distracting, Zuko's hands, and very, very attractive. Sokka's teenage mind starts to wonder how those callouses would feel on his skin, and he becomes very distracted indeed. Then Katara kicks him in the shin and startles him out of his contemplation. He doesn't drop Zuko's hands though, and the Omega makes no move to shake off Sokka's grip.

“Zuko needs to rest,” Katara says, arching an eyebrow at Sokka when he shifts his gaze to her face. “I healed the worst of his injuries, but he'll still be tired out. Help him back to his room, then you get some rest too.”

“I can make it on my own,” Zuko says quickly, standing up from the boulder he was seated on. He sways almost as soon as he gets to his feet, not enough to unbalance him, but enough that Sokka is at his side in an instant and looping an arm under his and around his back.

“Nu-uh,” he disagrees, taking some of the firebender's weight away from him. “Katara knows what she's talking about. I'm taking you back to your room.” He starts off immediately, and he thinks he might hear Katara mutter something about “useless Alpha males, heads in their asses” as he walks away, but he can't be sure.

After his initial protest, Zuko offers no argument. It's only a short walk back to his room, but it's a long enough time for Sokka to begin to feel a little intoxicated by the Omega's scent. They're so close together, and since they've just been in a fight Zuko smells of sweat and Omega fear-scent, and Sokka can't help feeling a little woozy and, somehow, even more on edge. Fighting ready, his dad would probably say. Omega's fear-scents are used to call their Alpha (or any available Alpha) to their aid, and so Sokka's Alpha brain is responding to that ancient call. So honestly, its not all his fault that he stays for a few minutes after he delivers Zuko to his chosen room, tidying a few things up and just generally worrying over Zuko like a newly-mated Alpha with a pregnant mate. Which, yeah, probably not a good comparison to make, it really doesn't help his body to get on with remembering that Zuko is… well, himself, and he can probably take pretty good care of said self.

Zuko, oddly enough, doesn't stop him, he just kind of… watches him. Head cocked a little to the left, eyes narrowed in confusion. His scarred eye is just a slit and Sokka absently wonders if he can see out of it.

Finally, he runs out of things to tidy up and turns to Zuko himself. “So… can I get you anything? Obviously you're tired, but...”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Huh?” Now it's Sokka's turn to cock his head and look confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well I-” Zuko shrugs, ducking his head defensively. “I just meant, I was your enemy not so long ago. I've been your ally for about a day.”

Sokka shrugs. “I'm not allowed to be nice to you?”

“I didn't say that.”

“So let me be nice to you.”

“It's just that-” Zuko breaks off and makes a face like he's trying to come up with the right words. “It's just that you treat me like I'm special. You treat me differently than you do everyone else.”

“Um.” Sokka grabs at the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to explain what's going on. Trying to figure out how to explain to Zuko that he grew up in a small village with only an Omega or two ever around, and how most of them died or left to help with the war, or were old, like Gran Gran, and weren't of a, um, sexually active age (ew, gross, bad Sokka, do not ever think about Gran Gran and sex in the same thought ever again). Zuko though, he's young and virile and he smells like absolute heaven on earth.

“It's an Alpha response?” he says finally, but he wants to hit himself for how unsure he sounds. He doesn't. “You're, you know, an Omega-” (Duh, of course he knows, stupid!) “-and I'm an Alpha, so your scent effects me. Makes me want to protect you and stuff.”

Zuko's honey-and-fire scent intensifies for one sweet second, filling the room to the brim. Then it abruptly sours and turns to a fear-scent so strong that it makes the hairs on Sokka's arms stand on end and he feels like he's going to start growling and trying to scare off the threat. Which, by the way, what is the threat?

“Uh, Zuko?” Sokka moves a step closer to him, reaching out a hand, fighting against the growl (he already knows that that freaks Zuko out). “What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to get-”

“I'm sorry.” Zuko's quiet, calm voice is totally at odds with his panicked scent. “I'm not trying to effect you on purpose, I swear.”

Sokka gets it suddenly (people may think he's clueless, but he can be sensitive). Zuko is afraid that he'll get mad at him for… well, being himself. Being an Omega. Being something he can't change. Biology.

“Aw, no, it's okay, really Zuko. I don't mind at all, it's a totally natural thing.” And because he's Sokka and he's all about physical comfort and is definitely shit at verbal comfort, he does the only thing he can think of. He plops down next to Zuko on his makeshift bed and wraps his arms around him in a platypus bear hug. Zuko goes stiff, but his scent doesn't become more panicked so Sokka is pretty sure that it's just surprise.

His gamble pays off when, a minute or so later, Zuko begins to relax a little, shoulders drooping and posture loosening. Sokka tightens his arms around him and smooths a hand up his spine, halting at the base of his neck to press gently and encourage Zuko to drop his head against Sokka's shoulder. He resists for the barest of moments before just giving in, and Sokka grins, rubbing the tips of his fingers over Zuko's firebender-hot skin. Zuko makes a pleased little noise in the back of his throat when Sokka passes over one particular spot, so he goes back to that and kneads gently with his thumb and forefinger.

Zuko melts against him, going all relaxed and boneless and his scent (which has slowly been relaxing as well) absolutely blossoms with contentment and the honey-and-fire is no longer drowned out by fear and panic.

_That, my friend, is the smell of a happy Omega, _Sokka thinks to himself, feeling incredibly pleased.__

He stays with Zuko until he falls asleep (in his arms, thank you very much). When he lays Zuko down, head on his pillow, he looks more peaceful than Sokka has ever seen him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute shit and I don't even care. I just wanted snuggly Zuko and people being nice to him and him being confused by it. I also wanted to keep vaguely developing some sort of plot


End file.
